Marcus Branxton
Marcus Orion Branxton, youngest child of Cassandra Rae-Branxton and Doyle Branxton was born 20 July 2066 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is currently a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Just the Basics *'Nickname': Mo *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color': Green *'Blood Status': Pureblood *'Height': 5'7" *'Current Residence': Ambleside, Cumbria, UK *'Wand: 11¾ Balanced Fir with Griffin claw core *'''Patronus: Quokka *'Boggart': Clown with a rope that won't let him leave Early History Marcus Orion was born at Hogwarts, although he has no memory of the castle as a home the way his older sisters do. Within a few weeks of his birth, the family had retired to Branthwaite Manor, the family home in Cumbria. It was a difficult decision, as Cassandra was still serving as Headmistress and would be separated from her three small children for several days at a time. Doyle acted as Marcus Orion's primary caregiver for much of his early years, as even after Cassandra retired from Hogwarts in 2067, she continued to play an active role with the Ministry of Magic, the ITF, and various philanthropic organizations. Still, the occasional separation from his mother didn't permanently damage Marcus Orion's relationship with her, and he's a warm, loving boy with good relationships with both his parents. Beauxbatons Academy Mo attended Beauxbatons Academy for two years. Although he had one sister each at both Beauxbatons Academy and Hogwarts, he was more inclined to follow the always-persistent Genevieve's advice - he selected Beauxbatons. Not only was his more gregarious sibling at that school, but she convinced him that living out of their mother's shadow was preferable. When she transferred to Hogwarts during the summer before his second year, Mo chose to stay on at Beauxbatons. Considered one of the top three schools in Europe, Beauxbatons Academy offers the standard core subjects, as well as a focus on magical fine arts and creative expression. Although Mo had many friends there, a happy side effect of his open and generous personality, he felt a vague dissatisfaction as his second year drew to a close. Not one to put words to unhappy feelings, Mo simply informed his family and friends that he wanted to attend Hogwarts. Most assumed the decision had to do with Genevieve leaving Beauxbatons for Hogwarts, and some thought Mo wanted to be closer to his close friend since childhood, West Odessa. The truth was much simpler and yet harder to put into words: even at 12, Mo recognized he wasn't getting the academic support he wanted, and he longed for the school his mother, sisters, and West spoke so highly about. Hogwarts Third Year Highlight Reel: Ice cream with Alice and Lex and Co. - Cactus - Express surfing with Lex - Vivi's List of Rules - Making the Quidditch team and getting Boomer from Vivi - Lint Roller Point Loss - Besties with Ab-Bot - Umbrella-ella-ella with Ella and Alice - Thor Hammer and Rings of Fire in Ancient Runes - Planet catching and hand holding in zero gravity - Cake metaphors and kitchen visits - Bludger to the face (and it was awesome) - Second hand holding and most depressing Tarot card reading ever (when Alice became Ace) - DIY potions with West - Naming an asterism after Selina the bat with West - Tree House Kisses - Top Ravenclaw Points earner and Herbology Star - Most Awkward Girlfriending of all time on the Express Fourth Year Highlight Reel: Breaking up is hard to do (part 1)... with West - Breaking up is hard to do (part 2)... on the Hogwarts Express with Alice - Turnstiles, dustbunnies, and plastic cups (oh my!) - Birthday gift exchange with Dora in the RoR - Blues Brothers with Nigel - Giving up Boomer and becoming a Chaser - Curry (and jogging) with Alice, the friendship survives the break up - Photographs of horses and Cats - Getting fed by Dora and Minerva - Wandering in the Forbidden Forest hopped up on bad ice cream - Quidditch - Valentine's pizza making - Three-legged race with Cat in the goo - Girlfriending the Cupcake Girlfriend - Getting antlers from Dora - Mumblemumps - Knock out dueling with Cambridge - Dementors. Again. - Ravenclaws are First in Fun Slip N' Slide Quidditch party - Tower jumping with Alice - Top Ravenclaw Point earner all term, Divination Super Star, Student of the Term in CoMC, and Rune Master Fifth Year 'Highlight Reel: ' Personality xxx Friends and Relatives Cassandra Rae-Branxton - Genevieve Branxton - West Odessa - Alice Fischer - Caterina Moretti - Category:Class of 2084 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch